1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, the plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel (PDP) that displays images and a driver attached on a rear surface of the PDP to drive the PDP.
In the PDP that displays images, a plurality of discharge cells are formed to be divided by barrier ribs between front and rear substrates and filled with an inert gas containing such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture gas of Ne+He as a primary discharge gas and a small amount of xenon (Xe). Several discharge cells group to form a single pixel. For example, red, green and blue discharge cells form a single pixel.
When a discharge occurs by an RF (Radio Frequency) voltage in the PDP, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays and illuminates phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to display images. Because the PDP is thinner and lighter, it receives much attention as a display device.